The present invention relates, in general, to merchandising display systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an auxiliary display assembly for a gondola merchandising display unit.
The self-service retail industry demands efficient display of product while minimizing floor space requirements. The merchandise display capacity of a self-service retail store is inherently limited by the store's square footage of interior space. In this regard, the amount of area available within a store directly limits the amount of product which may be effectively displayed for sale. Heretofore, various merchandising display devices have been employed to increase the merchandising display capacity of a store.
One such device commonly used to increase a store's merchandising capacity is a gondola display unit. In its basic sense, a gondola display unit includes a base, a wall portion upwardly extending from the base from which products can be displayed for sale, and a plurality of spaced apart upright supports attached to the wall portion. The wall portion is constructed from pegboard and includes a multiplicity of apertures equally spaced in rows and columns about its entire surface. Typically, the gondola display units are arranged end to end to define aisleways throughout the interior of a store.
Gondola display units are generally constructed so that they may be utilized in one of two forms--shelf-type units and peg-type units. An illustrative gondola display unit of the shelf-type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,421. In the shelf-type units, shelves or racks are supported by shelving brackets attached to two adjacent upright supports. Shelf-type units are widely incorporated in self-service retail stores to aesthetically display the product for sale in a manner appealing to the average consumer. The shelf-type units are typically designed to permit an unobstructed view of products, to permit easy removal and replacement of the product on the display, and to provide the capability of storing a limited inventory of products to limit the frequency of restocking the display. Such prior gondola display units have been designed to accommodate various types of products. The gondola shelves afford consumers a clear view of the goods and are approachable from three sides. Further, the shelves of such gondola systems are sufficiently wide to carry a limited inventory of goods.
When the gondola display unit is utilized as a peg-type unit, the product is displayed from pegs adapted to removably engage one or more apertures in the pegboard surface. The pegs are designed to retain a limited supply of product, thereby limiting the frequency of restocking. Such a peg-type unit provides a significant degree of flexibility to readily accept various sized product. Further, such a peg-type system can be readily assembled, unassembled or redesigned. When the gondola display unit is utilized as a peg-type unit, the upright supports do not serve any function.
While prior gondola merchandising display systems have generally proven satisfactory for the display of product in self-service retail stores, none are without their drawbacks and/or limitations. In an attempt to overcome the shortcomings of existing gondola display systems and to further increase display capacity, various alternate display systems have been utilized.
One such alternative device used to increase the display capacity of self-service retail store is shown in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 257,709. The device described therein includes an elongated strip which includes a plurality of retainers vertically spaced about its length. Art aperture at the end of the elongated strip permits the device to be hanged from a peg or the like. Each of the retainers is designed to hold and retain a single product. The device is intended to be disposed once it is emptied of product.
Another such alternative device for increasing the merchandising display capacity of a self-service retail store is a self-standing "point of sale" display. This type of device is often temporarily utilized to marquee new products and is generally provided by the product manufacturer. Self-standing displays limit available floor space and often impede traffic flow.
One limitation common with most prior known merchandising display systems is the limit of the number of facings of merchandise which can be displayed substantially without obstruction. The usable merchandising space for peg-type gondola displays generally is limited by the amount of area on the wall-type surface of the unit. Similarly, the useable merchandising space for a shelf-type unit is generally limited by the combined linear length of the shelving.
Another problem with many prior merchandising display units is that the display units require a significant amount of floor space. Still yet other prior merchandising display devices need to be hung from hooks or pegs which are often not readily available.
Accordingly, it has been one object of the present invention to provide a lateral display assembly which creates additional display space for existing gondola merchandising structures while retaining sufficient consumer visibility of product on the original structure and without impeding traffic flow.
It has been yet another object of the present invention to provide a merchandising display system which increases product sales by increasing product visible to the customer and focuses the view of the customers.
It has been still yet another object of the present invention to efficiently utilize the otherwise dead space occupied by the upright supports of a gondola display assembly when the gondola display assembly is functioning as a peg-type unit.
In a first form thereof, the present invention is directed to an auxiliary display assembly for a gondola merchandising unit. The gondola merchandising unit is of conventional structure having a base, an upwardly extending wall portion and at least one upright support extending vertically from the base and having a column of vertically spaced slots therein. The auxiliary display assembly includes at least first and second cantilever members, each having a distal end and a proximal end. The auxiliary display assembly further includes a dependent vertical member interconnecting the distal ends of the first and second cantilever members and at least one peg member adapted to receive and retain a plurality of products. In the preferred embodiment, the auxiliary display assembly includes three cantilever members. Further, in the preferred embodiment, hooks are located at the proximal ends of both of the cantilever members for removable attachment to the upright support member.
One advantage of the present invention is that an auxiliary display assembly has been provided which allows the capacity of an existing gondola display unit to be quickly and easily increased without obscuring the view of the original product display area.
Yet another object of the present invention is that a gondola merchandising display assembly has been provided which more effectively displays a large number of products such that the products are visible from the end of an aisle, thereby serving to draw customers down the individual merchandise aisleway.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent during the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings herein, in which: